


Vendido al mayor narcotraficante (editado)

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: Se bienvenido a mi mundo un lugar lleno de soledad, dolor, traición, diversion, muerte, drogas, contrabando y mucha cosas más. Soy todo lo que tú quieras pero todo en la vida tiene un precio y para contratar mis servicios debes tener mucho dinero.





	1. Prologo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★Yu-Gi-Oh! (遊☆戯☆王, Yū☆gi☆ō «El rey de los juegos») no me pertenece si no a su creado Kazuki Takahashi

¿Que harías tú si en tu trabajo tienes que dar tu vida a cambio de salvar muchas?

Mi respuesta es fácil yo lo acepto con mucho gusto. Siempre eh sido un hombre que se caracteriza por ser muy "aburrido" según las demás personas.

No me importa lo que piensen de mi si no saben quién soy en realidad, si soy una persona muy peligrosa.

Tienes que tener mucho valor y cuidado cuando haces un trato con alguien que es muy peligroso y más si eres un agente en cubierto.

Ese es mi trabajo siempre arriesgo mi vida, ahora haré mi mayor golpe atrapar al narcotraficante más buscado en todo el mundo será muy difícil sabiendo que puedo morir en el intento.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso—

—Te dije que soy capaz de todo—

—Me mentiste confíe en ti—

—Nunca debiste haber confiado en mí—

—....... eres un imbécil—

—No me importa lo que sientas o pienses—

_—Te amo....—_

_—Te odio....—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean bienvenid@s a leer la nueva versión de está historia espero les guste.
> 
> Sin más Vendido Al Mayor Narcotraficante les da la bienvenida...


	2. Chapter 2

—Entonces ¿Estas seguro de hacer esto?—

Me preguntó el hombre que traía puesto un esmoquin negro y sus gafas oscuras, suspiro y paso sus dedos por su cabello castaño. Volvió a mirarme buscando alguna pizca de duda en mis ojos pero no la encontró.

—Ya te dije que estoy completamente seguro de hacerlo—

—Esta bien Yugi pero prométeme que te cuidaras— asenti decidido —Nos iremos en tres semanas para entonces te dejare pensarlo más—

Lo mire con el seño fruncido, él solo sonrió y acaricio mi cabello para levantarse y salir de mi oficina.

—No soy un niño malditasea— dije al viento —y tampoco soy un novato—

Escuche la puerta abrirse de nuevo, suspiré mirando a la persona que entró. Ella solo me sonrió como siempre lo hace.

—¿Hay noticias sobre el detective?— me preguntó yo solo negué

—Losiento Sereniti no eh estado muy metido en el caso de la desaparición de tu hermano—

—Pero han pasado meses desde que lo reporté- sus ojos avellanas se llenaron de lágrimas —¿Por que no quieren ayudarme?— suspiré casando

—Mira Sereniti encerio quiero ayudarte pero ahora me han asignado una nueva misión—

Ella no dijo nada más y salió azotando la puerta molesta, volví a suspirar mientras miraba por el ventanal la hermosa ciudad de Londres.

—Estoy preparado para atrapar al _Mayor _Narcotraficante—

* * *

Las agujas del reloj marcaban ya las seis de la tarde, me levanté de mi escritorio y saque algunos de los documentos metiéndolos en mi portafolios.

—¿Ya te vas Yugi?— asenti -¿Quieres un aventón?—

—No gracias Mai alguien vendrá por mi— ella me miro y rio bajamente —nos vemos mañana—

Me despedí saliendo del enorme edificio quien diría que esto es una agencia en cubierta, construida para que los mejores detectives todo el edificio esta divido en tres fases:

★La primera que es la más baja **fase "B**" ahí están los detectives que aún están en desarrollo.

★La segunda **la fase "C"** es para los detectives que son mejores en ciertas cosas aún que tambien se unen con los que están en desarrollo para aprender más.

★El última pero la más importante la **fase "A"** el rango más alto dónde están los mejores detectives entrenados en el uso de todo tipo de armas, bombas, además de saber pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Así como estamos divididos en fases también cambiamos nuestra forma de vertir:

†La fase B ocupa ropa normal ya que no saben prácticamente nada pero si llevan una corbata de moño de color rojo.

†La fase C ocupa ropa casual y una corbata dd moño de color azul con manchas blancas.

†La fase A ocupa un esmoquin negro y una corbata del mismo color además de un par de gafas oscuras aun que está última no es muy necesario.

—¿Llevas esperando mucho?—

Sonreí mirando a la persona que se quitó el casco mostrando su cabello negro con mechones amarillos, ojos azules y tes blanca.

—No llegué hace como una hora— sonrió y me extendió mi casco —bueno vamos a casa amor—

Sonreí y tome el casco pero antes de colocarmelo le di un pequeño beso en los labios él sonrió complacido. Me monte en la moto roja abrazandolo por detrás.

El viaje asía nuestra casa fue tranquilo como siempre, hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro destino una casa pequeña pero muy cómoda para solo dos personas.

—¿Quiere comer algo wafflecito?—

Escuche la voz de mi novio al otro lado de la puerta, mientras salía de ducha con una toalla en mi cintura y otra en la cabeza.

—Si, ¿Podríamos comer ramen hoy?— pregunté sonriente entrando a nuestra habitación

—Claro wafflecito—

No dijo nada más, así que decidí vestirme tranquilamente. Unos minutos después ya estábamos en la sala comiendo mientras charlavamos de como nos iba en nuestro trabajo entres rifas y bromas ya habías terminado de comer.

—¿No iras a trabajar mañana verdad wafflecito?—

Negué acomodandome en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi cabello tapo nuestros cuerpos desnudos con las sábanas y apago la luz beso mi cabeza y sonrió.

—Buenas noches mi amor—

Nos dijimos al mismo tiempo asiendonos reír, mi vida era completa de felicidad.

* * *

—Bien ¿Eso quiere decir que me darás un esclavo?— dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea

—Si tómalo como un agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste por mí—

—Estas demente pero lo aceptaré— lo escuché reír bajamente

—No te preocupes no tendrás que amenazarlo para que él no habrá su boca está muy diciplinado y obedecera todas tus órdenes—

—Bien te veré en dos días- sonreí -adios Kaiba—

Colgué la llamada y suspiré mirando mi computadora había recibido el archivo que estaba esperando la ubicación de dónde **él **se encontraba. La verdad es que tengo miedo de dejar a Yugi con él, lo eh criado desde los seis años y a trabajado conmigo y entrenado conmigo desde los doce.

—Hermano—

Mire asia el frente al chico de veinticinco años, cabello azul amarrado a una coleta pequeña, ojos púrpura y tes blancas. No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo ví.

—Mokuba— me levanté y abracé a mi hermanito menor —Pensé que llegarías mañana, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?—

—Me llegaron rumores de que estabas asiendo negocios con él— trague grueso y asenti

—Asi es ya acepto mi oferta—

—¿Y que le ofreciste?— me quedé en silencio —No creo que él no te haiga pedido algo cambio asi que dime ¿Que le ofreciste?—

—Mi lealtad asia él—

Unos minutos en silencio, era muy incómodo Mokuba no dijo nada y salió de mi oficina no asía falta ser un genio para saber que estaba molesto, pero no iba a decirle que nuestro pequeño amigo iría a ponerse en peligroso para poder arrestar a la persona más peligrosa que ahora de encuentra en la ciudad de Dominio, Japón.

* * *

Cómo es que Yugi acepto esto y Yusei también esto es una locura Yugi se pondrá en peligro solo paga atrapar aún demente que siempre que se a escapado a la policía.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—

Suspiré diciéndome a mi mismo mientras me quitaba mi abrigo y lo colocaba en el perchero, camine por mi casa hasta llegar a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama necesitaba pensar.

Me levanté luego de estar unos minutos en mi comida cama, fui a la cocina y saque una botella de licor que tenía muy bien escondida en uno de los cajones.

—Brindo por ti Yugi que siempre serás como un hermano para mí—

Levanté la copa y me la tomé de un solo trago sentí el dulce sabor pasar por mi garganta mire afuera comenzaba a llover. Solo cerré mis ojos y volví a pensar recordando cosa de nuestro pasado que nunca volverán.

_Continuará...._


End file.
